Amaterasu
Amaterasu is the main protagonist of Capcom's video game, Ōkami. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amaterasu vs Aang (Completed) * Asura VS Amaterasu (Abandoned) * Captain Planet vs. Amaterasu (Completed) * Dark Schneider vs. Amaterasu (Abandoned) * Kratos vs Amaterasu * Amaterasu vs Link (Completed) * Amaterasu VS Mickey Mouse * Ninetails vs Amaterasu * Amaterasu VS Sailor Moon (Completed) * Storm vs Amaterasu Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arceus (Pokemon) * Bayonetta * Beerus * Dark Schneider * Goku * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Krypto the Superdog * Ninetales * Pit (Kid Icarus) * SCP-682 * Sol Badguy * Sun Wukong * Superman * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP) * War (Darksiders) History From the Okami Wiki Amaterasu originally existed in and from the Celestial Plain, home of the Celestial Brush gods and the Celestials. As ruler of the Plain, it was a time of peace and tranquility, and Amaterasu enjoyed playing with the Celestials in the fields of the Plain. One day, however, they received a mysterious visitor: Waka, a member of the mysterious Moon Tribe which inhabited the moon. A great catastrophe had wiped out the Moon Tribe, leaving Waka believing that he was the last one, although there are two others of the moon tribe that were alive during the time. Waka and Amaterasu became friends, and things were peaceful once more. However, disaster came to the Celestial Plain unexpectedly: Orochi appeared from nowhere and attacked the Plain. Many Celestials were killed in the onslaught. Along with Waka, Amaterasu rushed to their rescue, but Orochi was protected by a mystical barrier which repelled their attacks. Waka was forced to flee with the surviving Celestials on the Ark of Yamato he had arrived in. As he fled, he used his clairvoyant powers to look into the future to Orochi's defeat and discovered that Orochi could only be slain by the chosen one: Nagi. Amaterasu understood and pulled Orochi down to the mortal realm of Nippon to await the birth of Nagi, who would eventually bring the end of Orochi. After Amaterasu dragged Orochi to the mortal realm, they wound up near the human settlement of Kamiki Village. Orochi made his residence in the Moon Cave near the village and summoned demons from across the land to serve in his army. Orochi soon imposed his reign of terror over the village. Using his mighty powers, he threatened to destroy the village unless a young maiden was given to him as a sacrifice every year on the night of the Kamiki Festival. Orochi consumed the soul of the sacrificial maiden, ensuring his extended longevity. Amaterasu ended up in the village proper. There she met a young Poncle, a tiny person, named Ishaku. Ishaku was the current Celestial Envoy, a missionary sent by his people to spread the teachings of the gods throughout the land. Ishaku teamed up with Amaterasu and accompanied her on her adventures. Things would not be easy for Amaterasu, however. The villagers believed her to be a familiar of Orochi and dubbed her "Shiranui." They believed Orochi sent the wolf to spy out a beautiful girl to be the sacrificial maiden, and she was attacked many times by the villagers. Despite this, she kept a close eye on any villagers entering or leaving the village, and patrolled the streets in an effort to protect the villagers. 99 maidens and 99 years would pass until Amaterasu would finally get the chance to slay Orochi. Finally, the one of the chosen bloodline, the swordsman Nagi, was born. Unfortunately, like all the other villagers, he attacked Amaterasu and thought she was a demon. Amaterasu dodged these assaults and waited for the night of the festival. Finally, the night of the accursed festival arrived. A white-plumed arrow would strike the house of a young maiden, marking her as Orochi's sacrifice. This year, however, the arrow struck the house of Nami, Nagi's beloved. Nagi, enraged, ran to the Moon Cave to end Orochi once and for all. Nagi reached the Moon Cave. Orochi appeared to consume him, but Nagi fought back with his sword and battled the demon. The battle raged long throughout the moonless night, but Orochi's mystical barrier repelled every attack. As Orochi prepared to devour the weakened Nagi, Amaterasu appeared and shielded the injured warrior. Orochi then started to attack Amaterasu. The two fought wildly. Amaterasu used her Celestial Brush techniques to assault Orochi's hideous form, but his barrier held fast, blocking all attacks, and during the battle, he severely wounded Amaterasu. With her last bit of strength, the goddess used her Crescent Brush Technique to summon forth the moon into the dark sky. The moonlight infused Nagi's sword with power, turning it to gold. Intoxicating Orochi with Nami's 8 Purification Sake, Nagi defeated the beast and chopped off its heads. He then plunged his sword into its back, sealing its dark spirit away. Victory came at a price, however: Amaterasu had been poisoned by Orochi and was slowly but surely dying. Nagi carried the dying goddess back to the village. The village elder patted Amaterasu on the head as a sign of forgiveness and affection. Amaterasu then took her last breath and passed away. A statue was built in her honor in front of the divine tree Konohana, protector of Kamiki Village. Nagi's sword was dubbed Tsukuyomi and a shrine was set up in and in front of the Moon Cave to keep Orochi sealed. After her death, her Celestial Brush Powers split into 13 different gods who were scattered across Nippon. The fight had left her drastically weakened, to the point where she was only left with her original ability, Sunrise. The people's dwindling faith in the gods didn't help either, as she grew even weaker in the afterlife. Death Battle Info Background * Age: Millenia * Height/Weight: The size of a normal wolf (varies with form) * Goddess of the Sun * Mother of Chibiterasu Physicality/God Powers *Strength **Slices through diamonds. **Even without weapons, can harm massive demons. **Digs through almost any terrain. **Can slice through the likes of Yami. **Capable of creating and destroying stars with incredible ease. **Fought on par with universal gods like Galactus (Marvel Vs Capcom). *Speed **Capable of attacking across galaxies in seconds. **Dodges light and lightning-based attacks. **Keeps up with FTL characters like Nova, Thor, etc (Marvel Vs Capcom). *Durability **Got smacked around by Yami, who could destroy constellations. **Withstands attacks that distort time and space from people like Vergil and Yami (Marvel Vs Capcom). **Can tank hits from top tiers of Marvel like Thor and Galactus (Marvel Vs Capcom). *Immortality **Does not age. **Is responsible for raising the moon and sun every day and night. **Immune to disease and maladies. **Must assume a mortal form to visit Earth. **Can change her form at will; be it wolf, human, etc. *Telekinesis **Uses this to manipulate her weapons. **Can move the likes of the sun and moon. *Godhood **A defensive ability Amaterasu possesses. **Allows her to create shields through landing combos. **Said shields can each block one attack, no matter the strength. **Amaterasu can have up to four at a time. *Fleetfoot **A dodge/counter. Divine Instruments Reflector One of Amaterasu's three weapons, the Reflector is all-around in terms of attack and range. It can be used as a shield and is capable of reflecting projectiles, hence the name. At 4 suns, it adds an extra attack to her combos and at 5 suns, adds a further attack. *Divine Retribution **Amaterasu's basic reflector. **A green disc burning with a solar flame. **Used for smiting enemies. **Effective against evil, as it is divine in nature. *Snarling Beast **A mechanical disc with spinning blades. **Grants access to the Ink Bullet attack. **Shoots numerous bullets of ink at enemies. **Capable of destroying stars. *Infinity Judge **A reflector made of numerous spinning parts. **Made by the Moon Tribe. **Each one can be used as a separate weapon. *Trinity Mirror **A powerful reflector made up of three separate discs. **The second-most powerful reflector. **Each disc acts independently. *Solar Flare **Amaterasu's most powerful reflector disc. **Once used by Shiranui. **The highest raw damage of any of her weapons. **Constantly releasing divine flame. **Can be used for her inferno technique Rosary The Rosary is Amaterasu's second type of Divine Instruments. It is a ring of magatama beads which can be used as a whip or like projectiles. It can generate Godhood fast and perform Spirit Storm/Spirit Armageddon which increases the number of hits in Amaterasu's combos. *Devout Beads **Amaterasu's most basic set. **Holy beads. **When used as projectiles, fires one bead at a time, but at an extremely high rate. *Life Beads **Bladed magatama beads, obtained from Crimson Helm. **Utilizes pure life energy. **Weak, but extremely fast. **When used as projectiles, fires out several at a time like a shotgun. *Exorcism Beads **A set of 12 magatama beads. **Utilizes rapid-fire projectiles. **Releases a burst of holy light every time they hit. **More effective against dark creatures. *Resurrection Beads **A rosary that uses divine light to guide lost souls. **Can form two whips instead of just one. **Fires it's entire set of beads out when shot. **Her second most powerful rosary. **Most effective against the undead. *Tundra Beads **Amaterasu's longest and most powerful rosary set. **Harnesses the power of ice. ***Can be used for Blizzard. **Uses rapid-fire projectiles. Glaive The Glaive is a set of Divine Instruments used as swords. It has the shortest range but has the highest damage. Amaterasu can also perform a charging attack with them. *Tsumugari **A glaive that once belonged to Orochi. **Faster than the reflector disc, but no special properties. *Seven Strike **A crimson blade with six prongs. **Has the most powerful charged strikes of the glaives. **Grants Amaterasu access to the Ink Bullet attack. *Blade of Kusanagi **A wind-elemental Jade blade. **Built to cover Amaterasu's blind spots. **Gives her wider range than her other Glaives. *Eighth Wonder **A blade with eight handles. **Amaterasu's second most powerful Glaive. **Grants her the Ink Bullet ability. **Has the most powerful normal slashes of the glaives. *Thunder Edge **Amaterasu's most powerful Glaive. **A massive sword with the spirit of thunder. **When charged, is the most powerful divine instrument. **Constantly generates lightning. ***Can be used for her Thunderstorm technique. Celestial Brush The Celestial Brush (actually Amaterasu's tail) is a power that all 13 celestial brush gods possess. It stops time, allowing Amaterasu to interfere with reality by drawing on it and splatter ink onto objects which also blinds a foe by painting over their eyes. *Sunrise **Amaterasu's signature ability. **Allows her to instantly raise the sun, turning night into day or extending daylight. *Rejuvenation **Draws an outline around a broken object. **Restores that object and fixes it. *Power Slash **A powerful slash of ink. **Can cut through all materials, even diamonds. **Can be used as an attack. **Can reflect projectiles. *Greensprout **The collective name for three plant-based techniques. ***Bloom: Restores cursed plants, can sprout trees from the ground as a method of attack. ***Water Lily: Creates a platform on water Amaterasu can walk across. ***Vine: Creates a vine hook that pulls two things together. *Cherry Bomb **Creates a paper bomb out of thin air. **Amaterasu can move these around before explosions. **Can create up to three in one go. *Waterspout **Creates a burst of water from the ground. **Can be used as an attack or pathway. **Deluge: summons a downpour of water. *Crescent **Immediately summons the moon, turning day into night or extending nighttime. *Galestorm **An omnidirectional gust of wind. **Sends foes and objects flying. **Moved the entire whirlpool galaxy. **Whirlwind: Creates two tornadoes around Amaterasu. *Inferno **Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate fire. **Requires an external source. **Fireburst: Generates a ball of fire that lights everything in the vicinity ablaze. *Veil of Mist **Temporarily slows down time to a crawl. **So effective that blight, who moved faster than Amaterasu could track, was now visible. **Lasts around 4 seconds. *Catwalk **Allows Amaterasu to walk on walls. *Thunderstorm **Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate electricity. **Requires an external source. ***This includes storm clouds, that she can summon bolts from. **Thunderbolt: Generates her own bolt of lightning, which tracks enemies. *Blizzard **Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate Ice. **Requires an external source. **Ice Storm: Conjures ice shards that freeze enemies. **Freezes to absolute zero. Items * Fire Tablet ** Allows Amaterasu to swim through lava. ** Gives her complete protection from fire, even not taking elemental damage of fire attacks. ** Allows her to make lava geysers to reach high ground. * Water Tablet ** Allows Amaterasu to freely walk on water. * Lucky Mallet ** Allows Amaterasu to change her size. ** Can shrink to a size so small that she can pass through "the eye of a needle". * Golden Ink Pots ** Increases Amaterasu's ink restoration speed from 9 to 3 seconds, allowing her to use the Celestial Brush more often. * Astral Pouch ** A small bag that stores food. ** Once completely filled, it will revive Amaterasu when she dies. ** A Golden Peach can automatically refill the Astral Pouch. * String of Beads ** Grants Amaterasu unlimited solar energy and ink. ** Increases her attack power tenfold. "Shiranui" *Amaterasu's true, full-powered form. *Far stronger than her normal form. *Has infinite ink for her brushes. *Wields the Solar Flare. *Was able to defeat Orochi at his true power. *Even while incredibly weakened, destroyed a massive meteor. *In actual Japanese mythology, was stated to rival Amenominakanushi in power. **He is known as the creator of the universe. Feats * Is the goddess responsible for raising the sun and the moon. * Casually creates stars and galaxies. * Saved Nippon by destroying every demon in it. * Defeated the spider queen. * Defeated the Crimson Helm, a leader of evil. * Defeated the plague-spreading Blight. * Defeated the time-controlling demons Lechku and Nechku. * Spun a galaxy with her wind magic. * Defeated Waka multiple times. * Defeated Ninetails, the ruler of Oni island. * Defeated Yami, a being capable of destroying constellations. * Defeated Orochi, a being capable of controlling eight elements: fire, darkness, wind, water, light, lightning, poison and earth. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, defeated Galactus and saved the Earth. Faults *Her power depends on how many people worship her. **Without any worshippers, her power is drastically weaker. *In-game, can't use her celestial brush if she runs out of ink. *Must fight in a mortal form. Gallery Amaterasu_galestorm.jpg|Amaterasu using Galestorm. Amaterasu_Water_Spout.jpg|Amaterasu using Waterspout. Amaterasu_Vine.jpg|Amaterasu using Vine. Okami - Amaterasu.png|Amaterasu as she appears in Marvel VS Capcom 3 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator